1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal computers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integral monitor and central processing unit and assembly method.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Electrical and electronic appliances must comply with electromagnetic interference (EMI) regulations to be sold or exported. Monitors and central processing units (CPUs) produce various types of EMI which is even more problematic where they are combined because of interactive EMI effects in the couplings therebetween. Additionally, an integrated monitor/CPU is attendant with significant weight that impacts the durability as well as productivity of the machine. The cost of enhancing personal computer (PC) durability weakens its price competitiveness in the market. To overcome this, many methods have been developed to insure that products comply with EMI regulations and have good durability and enhanced productivity.